The Prince and the Noble
by HungryDemon
Summary: Even before taking their places as Dragon Lord and Yellow Officer, best friends Lykouleon and Ruwalk had plenty to keep them busy, and even more to get them in trouble.


A/N: This short is sort of a "deleted scene" from my other fanfic, "Origins". For those of you who haven't read it, I promise that you don't really need to in order to understand this. For readers of "Origins", you don't really need this to understand the story, either. It's just a short fun thing that I decided to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

"You know your father's going to kill you when he finds out that you snuck out?" Ruwalk said as he saddled one of the darnas.

"Yeah, but yours would kill you if he found out that you weren't heading out." Lykouleon patted the neck of his riding dragon, ready to go. "I don't understand. You almost live with me and your parents still make _you_ do all the dirty work." He swung his leg over the side of the darnas and took hold of the reins once he was securely on.

It took Ruwalk two attempts to mount his darnas. "It's going to be my estate someday, isn't it? So I have to learn how to manage it."

Even though they were heading to Ruwalk's property, Lykouleon took the lead. "If they think you should manage the estate, shouldn't they just turn you into an accountant, or something?"

"I already know all about finances." Ruwalk closed the gap between him and Lykouleon.

"I thought you weren't planning to take it over. That you were just going to stick around the palace forever."

"You know the only reason we got to know each other was because my parents wanted to cozy up to the king." Ruwalk frowned, ashamed at his parents actions, but would be forever grateful for them.

"It worked, didn't it?" Though he couldn't see his friend's face, Ruwalk knew that the prince was smiling to himself.

They remembered in silence those first shy minutes when their mothers introduced the children. Late nights spent talking. Sneaking off into town to defy their parents, and the confusion that came with every child coming into adolescence.

"Yeah, but my folks never called in those special favors they thought they would need."

Lykouleon waved to the kids on the streets as they passed by. The little boys waved and the little girls blew kisses. Lykouleon had passed by enough times for all of them to know his face, and for all of them to adore him. Leaving the castle turned into some sort of two-man parade for the children of Draqueen.

Soon enough they had gone to the edge of the city where there were several manors of those who were rich enough to consider themselves nobles, and past them, out through the city walls.

"You want to take the lead?" Lykouleon asked.

"Sure, it's only my family's land, after all." Ruwalk dug his heels into the darnas's side to get it trotting and Lykouleon followed shortly after him.

"So, bandits, huh?"

"Trespassers, more likely. Most people don't pass through our woods. Either way, we need to drive them out."

They headed the darnas into the forest, cool shade falling over them while their mounts tramped through the mud and undergrowth from recent rains. "They act like you're an errand boy instead of first heir."

Ruwalk groaned. He felt the same way enough times and didn't need his best friend to tell him the same thing over and over again. "Do you know what my grandfather would do to me if I told him I didn't want to take over the estate?"

"Well, he'll be dead by the time you take over, won't he?"

"If I told him I wasn't going to take over, he'd disown me, and I'd be out of everything."

Now it was Lykouleon's turn to groan. "You wouldn't be out of _everything_. You're always welcome in the castle. Always have been."

"You're my best friend, but you just don't get it, do you?" Ruwalk stopped talking, He scanned the path they were riding on. Not far ahead was a clearing that looked flatter than most of the wild ones in the forest. With a wave of his hand, he indicated to Lykouleon where they should go.

They rode up to the clearing without speaking. It was empty, though the grass had been stomped flat. Both Ruwalk and Lykouleon dismounted to inspect the area. In the center sat a fire pit with a few embers still glowing. Lykouleon inspected the indents in the long grass. "Someone's slept here. Recently."

Ruwalk walked to the opposite end of the clearing, searching through a pile of canvas bags. "Food. Most of it looks untouched. They probably were just a bunch of travelers. Might have moved on already."

"Ruwalk," Lykouleon started, his voice muffled by one hand covering his mouth, "I feel sick."

Ruwalk looked back at his friend and broke into a sweat. Lykouleon didn't get sick so suddenly. It was always a warning. "Feel like you're going to vomit?"

Lykouleon nodded.

"Demons?"

Another nod.

That's when Ruwalk saw them: human bones, picked clean. He swallowed and again looked to Lykouleon, who had gone pale. The demons were still here, and more than that, they were close. He unsheathed his sword. Lykouleon attempted to ignore his churning stomach and do the same.

"They're around here somewhere," he said once he was able to speak again. By this point in his life, Lykouleon was able to overcome the sick feeling in his gut better than when he was a child, meaning that he didn't lose his lunch when a demon was around anymore. Someday he'd have to master it entirely. "Let's not get separated."

Ruwalk nodded. He still wasn't very good at combat, and likely never would be. With Lykouleon fighting alongside him, though, they just might have a chance. "You think they're watching us?"

"I think they know we're here."

They watched the bushes and undergrowth around them, waiting for some movement. If the demons were hungry (and they always seemed to be) it might not be very long before one or two jumped out at them. They just forgot to look up.

Something swooped down from the trees and hooked its talons around Lykouleon. They wrapped around his arms, tearing his clothes and cutting through his skin. Ruwalk reacted instantly in the split second it took to grab hold of the Dragon Prince. He dug his sword into the monster bird's side, causing it to screech out in pain, but still tried to fly off with Lykouleon in tow. Lykouleon, startled as it lifted from the ground, dropped his sword rather than taking a stronger grip on it. Ruwalk ran forward, knowing he didn't have much time. He made another dash, and this time cut off one of the bird's legs. It released Lykouleon in surprise, who fell in a lump on the ground, bruised and bleeding.

"Damn," Ruwalk cursed as the bird flew off, injured but still alive. "That thing might come back."

Lykouleon stood up, a little sore, but he would be fine. As always, his first priority was to stop bleeding. Ruwalk knew this, and therefore knew enough to step back. Lykouleon's blood would overwhelm him easily.

"I'm fine, Ruwalk. Thanks for asking," Lykouleon announced once he had finished cleaning up himself.

Ruwalk smiled. "You always are."

"You probably saved my life. I felt so ill…"

Ruwalk walked back to his friend. "I know. You're going to have to get over that someday."

"Maybe I'll save your life one day." Lykouleon whistled, trying to find the pair of darnas that ran off when the demon attacked.

"Nothing this exciting ever happens at the palace." Ruwalk raised his eyebrows. "I'll send someone back here today to bury the bones. Those travelers still need to be treated decently, even if we didn't know their names."

It took them an hour more to find the missing darnas, and the sun was already setting by the time they left for Draqueen. "Papa's going to kill me when we get back," Lykouleon complained. "You know what he always says to me?"

"Yeah," Ruwalk started.

"'I hope someday you have a son that puts you through the same thing you put me through!'" They said together, and laughed.


End file.
